


Ultra-Violet Solar Flare

by Jougetsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: Jaime Dominguez was a security professional and security professionals did not fall in love with their clients. Even if their client was a charming playboy prince of Sirius Alpha who had a heart of gold.His Luminosity of the Fifth Order Prince Valdrian was not seeking a bond-mate. Navigating labyrinth of Sirian royal succession was not pleasant and he could hardly put anyone in the position of being his consort until he had a firmer idea of how the chips would fall. No matter how dear and darling his Terran bodyguard was it would be cruelty to expect the man to endure such a role.





	Ultra-Violet Solar Flare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).

> Many apologies dear recipient, the wrong draft was up and I didn't realize it until this evening! Thank you for your patience and understanding! <3

“How long have you had your Terran?” The Odarian Emissary, much like their predecessor, had never been known for tact. “They’ve such a darling little face and those ears!”

Being spoken of as if one were a particularly clever pet was not new to Jaime, not in space and not on Earth. At least when it came from alien races he could halfway stomach it because in their defense they had no idea how Earthling sentience and intelligence matched up to their own. Other humans had no such excuse. 

“Ah, well, Dominguez has been with me for five years, yes?” Prince Val, nominally the steward of Sirius Beta but in actuality in a labyrinth of succession for control of the Sirian Alpha System, tilted his head back gave Jaime a fond grin. “Or has it been longer, my solar-flare?”

“Five years and three months, Your Eminence,” answered Jaime, as stony-faced as he could manage. His own tenure working with Betelgeuse Security had taught him that if he couldn’t be intimidating than his next best bet was to be bland and uninteresting. Let threats underestimate him and he’d have an element of surprise every time.

“Is it true what they say,” Emissary Hatt’I downed her fluorescent orange cocktail and giggled, the tendrils on her head coiled. “That Terrans are more loyal than any pet you can buy?”

Charming. But Jaime has heard worse. 

Val had the grace to wrinkle his brow in mild distaste before answering. “They are not pets, they are people as much as you and I. However, there is a strong advantage to hiring from a culture that has virtually no conflicts of interest. They’ve only been in space for ten generations and their planet has barely participated in three interstellar conflicts.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Hatt’I raised her empty glass and a small drone refilled it before a minute could pass properly. “But they imprint psychologically much easier than say Odarians, Sirians, or even Capricornese. Familiarity breeds fondness in their neural architecture, even things that began as hateful to them! There is a very interesting lecture series by Professor Uu’lin’na’yaya on their brain development.” 

“I could not be saying if I have made a happy imprinting upon my brilliant Dominguez.” Val’s shrug was theatrical. “And I would be as rude as a tadpole to forwardly be asking for his true opinion. Let us simply say that he is fond enough of me that his salary is large enough to stifle any annoyance. For I am still among the living despite the increasing threats against my humble self.”

Fond was not the word. If anything fond hardly scratched the surface. Perhaps human brain formatting or what-have-you was to blame, but Jaime quite liked Prince Val. Indeed after five years of being the prince’s primary bodyguard he rather more than liked him. 

Despite lacking the pheromone receptors, telepathic sensitivity, and all the other traits most of the aliens he met considered vital for any kind of real bond between two (or more) sentient beings. Jaime might as well be a particularly adept dolphin to Val and his people - entertaining, useful, but not an equal. That was what he needed to tell himself, that in addition to the fact that he was a security professional so that it did not sting when Val took Hatt’I and a set of Sirian Alpha twins to bed an hour later. 

Bed, then into the suite’s hot spring, up onto the sofa in the foyer, and really the prince had zero shame or compunction when the mood took him. And Jaime had to watch because Val’s playboy ways made liaisons the preferred method of assassins trying to get to him. In the beginning Jaime had tried to give him privacy, but after the sixth botched attempt in three months led to Val nearly bleeding out Jaime put his foot down. 

“My lunarian satellite,” Val had not been able refrain from pet-names even as a team of medics surrounded him. “I am thinking that a door can no longer separate us when I am consumed with ardor.” 

Jaime had muttered a dark string curses and had stood witness to each and every tumble ever since. His mere presence kept down the number of nefarious needs though it sadly increased the number of lovers Val took that had an exhibitionist streak. Something about intercourse in front of a Terran bodyguard seemed to bring out the more shameless side of certain individuals. Usually those individuals happened to be ambassadors, and in the Sirian system there were so very many ambassadors. 

“It is what they are calling ‘soft diplomacy,’ shining-star,” Val had explained when he caught the look on Jaime’s face when his bodyguard had escorted out that night’s companion and began his sweep of the quarters. 

“It seems to have as many hard components as soft ones.” Jaime’s response had the prince collapse into the mattress with a ringing bout of laughter that cemented their shared sense of humor. 

But that was then and this was now, and now had a contract renewal with three competing offers that had come in within the past week. 

The credits were meaningless, by entering into work with Betelgeuse Security Jaime had secured income and scholarships for the next three generations of his family on Earth. That plus his generous stipend had him give little thought to those offers that only promised more money. No, what Jaime needed to decide was if he should leave Prince Valdrian. Pining wasn’t enjoyable, but on the other had Jaime was not entirely sure he could trust his successor to tend to the Prince properly. 

Flighty, excitable Val had a great many acquaintances and never lacked social invitations. But many of the friends and confidantes of his youth were no longer in easy orbit. It was to Jaime that he bared his soul when his relatives were in turmoil, when lovers had his emotions aflame, when he was melancholic or bored. A more professional bodyguard would be taciturn and check his food and drink for poison rather than mix up the Sirian equivalent of hot cocoa when the prince was down. 

“You have not given your answer to the contract renewal, Dominguez,” Val announced theatrically. While Jaime had been checking the chambers and lost in thought, the prince had showered though not dressed. He loomed over where Jaime was resting on the unsoiled sofa. 

It was not that Jaime hadn’t seen Val’s two phalli before. However, seeing something from the corner of one’s eye and having an up close and intimate viewing platform was another. They were not the same cock in duplicate as Jame assumed. One was longer, with a double ridge near the head and a few thick veins while the other was shorter, with more girth and seemed almost spongier. 

“I, uh.”

The phalli bobbed slightly as Val stepped closer. 

“I hadn’t made a decision yet, Your Eminence,” Jaime swallowed and immediately regretted the action because it made him very keenly curious as to how it would feel to swallow around one of the members before him. 

“Have you been treated ill, my solar-flare? By myself or others? Do you require better compensation?” Val knelt by the sofa and stroked Jaime’s hair. “Whatever you lack I will be making up the deficit joyously?”

Jaime closed his eyes, if he was going to sacrifice his dignity and professional reputation he might as well get it over with. “You told your family that you were going to take a bond-mate within the next year.”

“And?” 

“And I didn’t trust myself to protect your bond-mate with the same care and attention,” Jaime’s answer came out somewhere between a huff and a murmur.

“Oh!” Val’s periwinkle complexion lit up with a blush of magenta. “And I am assuming that it has nothing to do with the idea that we could hire another bodyguard?”

“Yes, Your Eminence, you are correct.”

Val abruptly stopped stroking Jaime’s hair, which was a shame because it seemed likely to Jaime it would be the last touch between them once his embarrassing secret came out. 

“Tell me why, Dominguez, if you are going to leave me bereft without the sweetness of your company?” 

“Because the Emissary was right,” said Jaime, bone tired and unable to muster heat to the words. “I’m very foolishly enamored with you and it has not gotten any better with time. There, are you happy Your Eminence? Your pet of a Terran bodyguard has imprinted on you and can’t get over it enough to do his job.” 

There came a bark of a laugh and Val’s lips were upon Jaime’s own. The kiss was sweet with only a hint of Val’s split tongue making the acquaintance of Jaime’s mouth. 

“I will tell you a secret, my meteor-shower,” Val said. “I told my family a year, for I was quite planning on courting a certain Terran and asking him to be my bond-mate. And he is very much not a pet and is very much more than a bodyguard to me.”

A second and third kiss followed in quick succession and Jaime’s chest bloomed with joy, and only the the very slightest giddiness about how equally ridiculous and wonderful the situation was. “Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?”

“Is that an agreement to bonding?” Val helped Jaime to his feet and herded them to Jaime’s own room. The prince wisely understood that using his own bed so quickly after a liaison with others was perhaps in bad taste and might sour the romance.

“Of course not, I want to experience the full Valdrian courting methodology,” Jaime answered between nipping kisses. His uniform was easy enough to shuck off, though putting away the sidearms took a fair bit longer. 

“That is understandable,” Val said solemnly. He lounged shamelessly on Jaime’s narrow bed waiting. “You have only seen the Valdrian one-night encounter package. Full courtship and seduction is much, much more intense.”

“More intense than the time you held an impromptu orgy the night before your sister’s birthday celebration?” Jaime joined the prince and tried not to be too pleased that the tight space meant they were practically cuddling no matter how they arranged themselves on the bed. 

“Very much more,” Val replied. He kissed Jaime’s neck with lewd enthusiasm as his fingers plucked at his nipples. “For all that energy and devotion is focused on one person rather than twenty. I wish to learn all the ways that I might please you, Jaime Javier Oscar Dominguez y Rivera.”

A warm glow settled over Jaime and for once too happy to be calculating worst case scenarios. He bucked his hips to feel Val’s twin phalli against his backside and moaned his enthusiasm without reserve. After all he knew how much Val enjoyed honest feedback from his paramours. 

“Unfortunately, I was not thinking I would be beginning the courtship-seduction tonight,” Val apologized. “I expended energy that ought to have been yours.” With one hand he cupped Jaime’s cock and with the other he let a single finger tease the cleft of his ass. “Can you forgive me, my solar-flare?”

Jaime’s entire body shuddered sweetly at the contact and he valiantly tried not to whimper. “I could f-forgive my boss if he gave me the day off tomorrow to show me all the ways he wants to apologize.” 

Five strokes of Val’s elegant hand was all it took for Jaime to climax with a force that was borderline violent in its intensity while Val murmured endearments throughout. It still felt surreal, to go from miserable pining to the precipice of happiness, but Jaime had seen stranger things in the universe.

"Anything for my you, my solar-flare, anything."

*** 

“‘Dear Personnel Chief of Betelgeuse Security, It is with great regret that I, Prince Valdrian of Sirius Beta, must inform you that Jaime Dominguez’s services as bodyguard are no longer required, however I will in fact be needing two more bodyguards from your agency as both Jaime and I will each need a bodyguard from this time forwar-’”

“Don’t you dare send that message to Marii-Del,” Jaime threatened his lover without opening an eye. “She’ll never let me live it down.” 

This was the man he was going to marry.

And he couldn't be happier.


End file.
